


同窗会

by Chestcat



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestcat/pseuds/Chestcat
Summary: 夫夫孕期日常。





	同窗会

怀孕后的生活比横山想象的更加困难，他的情绪变化开始激烈，着急生气的时候会不停出汗，直到衣服被微微浸湿，等冷静下来汗水却又迅速干透，只剩一层冷飕飕的布料贴在衣服上，难受得很。

好在大仓能迅速注意到他的这些细微变化，在最恰当的时机出现并陪在横山身旁。

这天横山一早就收到了聊天群的消息，原来是大家准备趁着正月过后的假期小聚一下。

“这次不许来我家。”

他刚打完这句话，大仓就从浴室走出来坐在他旁边，腰上围着一块浴巾，头发还在不住的滴水。

“都说了多少次…”

横山刚要起身去拿毛巾，大仓就笑嘻嘻地把擦头发的小毛巾递过来，还有已经插好电的吹风机。

“这么大人了…”

他的后半句话被掩盖在吹风机的轰鸣声中，大仓这几个月没有频繁染头发，一直都是安定的黑色，发质比以前好了许多。

脸已经这么帅了，还染什么头发。

横山一边给他擦头发一边想，结果没擦几下手就被抓住，大仓把横山修长的手指举到唇边细细亲吻，然后挑眉看他，室内的灯光给他打上英俊的侧影。

“横山君是不是在想我好帅～”

“才没有。”

第六感太强了吧，臭小鬼。

大仓显然没有给横山多少在心里说他坏话的时间，趁着这失神的瞬间，就把手顺着棉质的睡衣下摆滑了进去。

横山即使怀孕之后依然注重身材，除了小腹的一点隆起之外，腰部依然是曾经没有一丝赘肉的纤细模样，无论多少遍都让大仓爱不释手。

他一开始还有一点紧张，但很快就在大仓的爱抚下放松下来，仰着头发出断断续续的小声呻吟。横山的声音本身就偏软，在性事中更是像加足了糖似的，又奶又甜。

大仓让横山向后躺在床上，再让那双修长柔韧的双腿缠住自己的腰，昨夜刚做过的后穴依然柔软，因为怀孕的缘故湿润得更快，没扩张几下就达到了可以接纳阴茎的状态。

“啊…”

横山本身已经为大仓的进入做好准备，但当阳物插进来时还是没忍住呻吟出声，孕期的肠道比往常更加湿热敏感。大仓这边也是舒服得要命，虽然已经做过不知道多少次了，但依然只插进去头部就让他爽到头皮发麻。

他没等横山完全适应就开始抽插起来，小小地欺负自己的爱人也是大仓恶趣味人格之一。

“哈…哈啊，你慢点…慢点。”

横山因他大力的顶弄眼里泛起生理性泪水，甚至断断续续地不能说完一句话，果冻似的嘴唇被吻得泛出血色，Omega檀木味的信息素也更加浓郁。

他仰着头，脖颈划出一道优美的弧线，漆黑的短发散在床单上，睡衣的领口被解开一半，露出布满爱痕的雪白皮肤和樱花色的乳尖。

横山一只手臂勾着大仓的脖颈，另一只正试图挡住发烫的脸颊。

“别挡着脸啊…”

大仓俯下身说，故意把声音拉得黏黏糊糊，下身却一点没停地操干着自己的Omega。

“…尼桑。”

他知道横山最受不了喊他尼桑，以前还没有交往的时候，只要他撒娇这么喊两句，不管是什么东西，横山都会一边抱怨一边掏钱买给他。

所以他每次都在床上故意这么叫，然后满意地看到横山羞到连耳尖都红得要滴血，湿滑的后穴更是突然收紧，却咬着嘴唇乖乖把另一只手臂也揽住他。

大仓爱死了横山在性爱里降低底线的样子。

他伸手扶着横山，不断流下汗水的后背像温凉的玉石。大仓把两人转换成自己在下方的骑乘位，这个姿势让横山小腹内还未完全成形的胎儿彻底压住腺体，没等扶着他纤细的腰开始运动，敏感的Omega就已经带着哭腔呻吟着射在大仓的肚子上。

“刚才尼桑是在看手机吗？”

他没给横山多少缓神的时间就又开始折磨那个柔软的穴口，高潮过后男人眼角和鼻尖都还泛着红，几滴泪珠要落不落地挂在纤长的睫毛上，果冻似的嘴唇依然微张，一幅委屈巴巴的样子。可这并没有得到Alpha的同情，粗大的阴茎每一次插入都会直直顶到生殖口，脸上还泰然自若地微笑着看他。

“收到什么消息了？”

这哪是正常聊天的时候啊。  
但横山现在一点点反驳对方的力气都没有，大仓操干得太深力气也太大，让他一阵阵地发抖。这个姿势可以让大仓更好地插入，也能更好地掌控他。前几个月每天晚上就是这样，那根凶器似的阳物总会深深插进来抵着生殖口，之后在发情期就更加变本加厉地直接射进生殖腔里，直到他怀孕。

“够了…够了…”

过长时间的做爱让横山的大腿根部已经开始痉挛，腰部更是因为怀孕加昨晚的激烈性事而酸痛的厉害，他身上的肌肤因为情欲而泛着水光，漂亮的足背舒爽得绷直，穴口里湿滑一片，肠道分泌的液体顺着两人交接的地方滴下来落在床单上。他捧着大仓英俊的脸胡乱得接吻，泪水汗水与唾液都蹭在一起。

大仓短促地深吸了口气，不动声色地加快了抽插的频率。横山黑色的短发随着他的动作如羽翅般律动，那片白皙的脖颈上已布满吻痕，汗水在细薄的胸膛上反光，又流到因为吸吮而有些肿大的乳尖，纤细而柔韧的腰勾勒出漂亮的肌肉弧线，又奶又甜的声音因为哭泣开始变得沙哑，但却更加使大仓想好好欺负他。

这时的横山狼狈得要命，却也美得要命。

横山没等大仓射进去就已经因为过度疲劳加体力消耗而昏了过去，待醒来时，已经被好好清理完毕，裹在了棉花般柔软的被子里。而且正被自己的丈夫伸手揽着肩膀，唇边落下细密而甜蜜的亲吻。

“横山君特殊时期，下次我会温柔点的～”  
“臭小鬼，现在才想起来。”

END


End file.
